


Piercings are a Beautifully  Naughty Pleasure

by mcqueens_queen



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcqueens_queen/pseuds/mcqueens_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following Promt: <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7494211#t7494211">PROMPT</a></p><p>Kili and Fili convince Thorin to make good on his promise to let them pleasure him with only their mouths as "punishment" for him catching them being rather inappropriate with each other.  And the two quickly find out about their uncle's hidden piercings. </p><p>Shamelessly long PWP :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings are a Beautifully  Naughty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> Fíli&Kíli giving pleasure to Thorin with their mouths. At the same time.
> 
> \+ 10000 if Thorin has a piercing.  
> \+ 100001 for Fíli&Kíli playing with it.

 

“Come on uncle!”

“Yeah, you promised.”

Thorin groaned.  He had just slipped off into the woods to relieve himself, and as soon as he was finished his nephew’s had snuck up on him.  Or at least they thought they had.  As well as he had trained his nephews, he would always be more experienced than them.  He rolled his eyes as he put himself away and turned to face them, giving them a stern look through his brows. Even his nephew’s cocky grins were no match for his stern stare. The two looking way happier than they should on such a dangerous and serious quest.

However his dissatisfaction in his nephew’s happy demeanor would have earned him a scolding from his sister.  She would have told him to let them enjoy the little things in life, that he had enough sternness for their whole family, that her boys should be allowed to be happy; especially in the darkest of times.

“Don’t you think that this is a little bit of an inappropriate place for such relations?”  The two nephews gave each other their usual mischievous grins before turning back towards their uncle with almost predatory grins.  But their grins soon fell when their uncle did not seem to yield to their proposition. Their heads fell, their long hair obscuring their faces as they whined.

Thorin couldn’t help giving his nephews a hard time before giving them his little smirk, their expressions springing back to life, both rushing their uncle with their firm dwarven embraces, nearly knocking him backwards. He wrapped a firm arm around each of them pulling in his favorite dwarves in the world to his firm chest, turning his head to kiss both their temples through their thick manes before each of them both tried to kiss Thorin at the same time, each pushing and shoving the other away as they fought over their uncle’s affections.

Fili had strength over Kili, but the younger brother was much more dexterous than the older brother. Thorin chuckling as he pulled back so as not to get caught in their melee, sitting down at the root of a large tree, the two pushing and tugging at each other. “BOYS! Your skirmishes are indeed impressive, but it is your loyalty and obedience I am more interested in at the moment.” He looked down between his spread legs, making it painfully obvious what he alluded to. The younger heirs stopped their skirmish immediately, both rushing to kneel between their uncle’s spread boots, hands placed firmly on their knees and looking up at him intently.

Ever since Thorin had caught them engaged in a rather compromising activity, they had promised to do whatever he wanted in exchange for his silence.  They all knew that Thorin would never actually out or endanger his own kin, it was just the informal agreement they had come to.  Thorin saw it more as their punishment for not being more discrete about their activities, though he never doubted the boys probably wanted him to find them.  Ever since their agreement, Thorin had told them at some point they both had to pleasure him with only their mouths, and of course they chose right in the middle of the forest to honor the agreement.

Thorin was honestly surprised at how obediently the two boys now knelt before him, looking up at him with their large and beautiful eyes, licking their lips as they eagerly waiting for their uncle’s next command. Thorin was truly blessed to have such wonderful kin and couldn’t help taking a moment to admire his heirs, his forefingers under each of their chins, thumbs rubbing across their soft lips as he looked them over.

Kili couldn’t help bouncing ever so slightly on his heels, tongue darting out immediately to meet Thorin’s thumb, the wicked muscle teasing the firm digit as he was admired, murring loudly as his uncle’s affections. Fili’s lips pursed against his uncle’s thumb, forming a kiss against the callused digit, loving how it roughly rubbed against his soft lips, making them swell slightly as he teased them.

His subtle smirk crossed his lips as he pulled his thumb back and placed his first two fingers against each of their lips, the two boys almost cross eyed as they looked down at their uncle’s fingers. “Mmm show me how good you are with your mouths and I’ll decide who gets to go first.” The older dwarf not missing the look that passed between the brothers at the sudden introduction of a challenge, surprised at how quickly each took his two fingers into their mouths, licking and sucking away.

Thorin’s breath caught in his throat and heat began to pool in his groin as he watched both of his nephews pleasure his fingers as if their lives depended on it. He first watched Fili, noting how Fili took his time, slowly working his lips up and down his fingers, coating them in slick spit as his tongue worked around his fingertips, curing and stroking intently as his lips never stopped moving, his cheeks hollowing as he lightly suckled. But soon his attention was quickly drawn to his younger nephew whose lips went straight down as far as they could, lips wrapped around his knuckles as his throat swallowed around his fingertips and Thorin couldn’t help curling his fingers, rubbing the very back of Kili’s throat, his cock throbbing painfully in his britches as he was rewarded with a groan and a whine from the youngest dwarf, throat convulsing around his uncle’s big digits before pulling off with a wet pop, smiling proudly to himself.

Fili knew that he had no chance in an oral competition with his brother, for although Fili was the one who most often bred his brother, his sibling was the one with an unnatural talent when it came to oral pleasure, and Kili never let him forget it.

Thorin groaned as he begrudgingly pulled his fingers back from the wet heats of his nephew’s mouths, he could have watched them do that for ages, and probably could have cum from that sight alone, but the small amount of sacrifice was more than worth the reward of what was to come.  His thumb stroked across their spit slick and swollen lips as he spoke.

“I think it is obvious that Kili is the more proficient of you two.”  Kili beemed at the praise, kissing his uncle’s thumb as Fili nodded, it really was no contest. “So to make it fair, I will let Fili go first, since he needs the practice.” Kili let out a little gasp and grumbled defeatedly, Fili noted how cute he looked when he pouted, the older brother smiling big, although it was still a jab to his inferiority to his brother’s talent, he didn’t care when the reward was getting to pleasure their uncle first.

Thorin spread his legs, the huge bulge extremely pronounced as he undid the lacings with one hand, the other still on Kili’s lips, keeping him from any verbal protests. The oldest dwarf had to stifle a smile at how quickly and almost desperately Fili tore at his leggings, pulling them down just enough so that he could work on his small clothes, searching for his prize.

Kili kissed and licked at his uncle’s thumb as Fili claimed his prize before following his uncle’s lead as he hooked his fingers under his chin and pulled him up to straddle one of his large still covered thighs letting out a startled gasp as Thorin pulled him down for a kiss.  A kiss that Kili quickly melted into, eyes closed tight as he inhaled the thick scent of his uncle and King.  He wanted to shove his tongue inside the kiss as he did with Fili when they battled for dominance in a kiss, but Kili remembered who exactly he was kissing and with a soft whine yielded his mouth to the senior dwarf, offering his soft warm mouth to his tongue, gently suckling and pleasuring the thick muscle with his own.

Thorin groaned into the sweet kiss, cock giving a hard throb as his youngest heir yielded in the kiss, quickly plundering his sweet and unnaturally experienced mouth.  The only distraction from the wonderful kiss was Fili’s final pulling at his small clothes, letting out a little sigh of relief as his throbbing cock was finally free of his tight confines. Both kissing dwarves startled by Fili’s sudden gasp.

Kili’s eyes opened suddenly at Fili’s surprised reaction, both him and their uncle suddenly looking down to find Fili blushing furiously as he looked back up at the pair.  Kili’s reaction was the same as Fili’s when he noticed the slim silver ring proudly hooked through the tip of Thorin’s cock, a matching silver bead threaded on the ring and a matching bar at the base of his proud cock as it lay against his belly.  Thorin chuckled at his nephew’s reactions, taking the opportunity to nuzzle at Kili’s exposed neck, giving it a firm bite, soothing it with a long lick as he was rewarded with a wonderfully submissive keen from his nephew.

“Mmm you boys seem surprised.” Fili’s blush crept along his cheeks as he leaned forward experimentally, giving the ring a flick with his tongue, his own cock throbbing painfully as Thorin let out a low groan into Kili’s neck. Rewarded with such a wonderful noise Fili kept it up, alternating between kissing Thorin’s slit and flicking the silver ring, rewarded not only with Thorin’s deep groans, but Kili’s whines as their uncle continued to abuse his neck with bites. For Fili quickly realized the more worked up he got Thorin, the more he teased Kili who was keening as Thorin began to raise bruises on his neck.

“Ooooh Thorin please!” Kili’s whines got louder as Thorin moved his abuse to Kili’s throat, the youngest dwarf shivering as he grazed his teeth across the delicate flesh. The bites getting more heated and passionate as Fili continued to focus solely on his tip and piercing, Kili’s submissive whines forcing Fili to undo his own laces and pull himself free, quickly palming himself. Fili almost spilled himself when Kili let out a howl as Thorin gripped his bulging crotch tightly and bit roughly on his neck, teeth gripping the flesh tightly, a low growl vibrating hard enough to cause the younger dwarves to shake. “Uncle please! Oh please uncle…I-I can’t…” At those words Fili eased off Thorin’s tip and sunk his lips down as far as he could, swallowing as much of that delicious precum as he could.

Kili breathed a heavy sigh as a shudder ripped through him as his uncle’s teeth eased off his neck, but whined at the loss of contact, quickly pressing his lips to his uncle’s, whining softly as he humped into Thorin’s strong callused hand, desperate for any friction on his trapped cock. Thorin’s free hand tangling in Fili’s golden mane as he helped guide the older heir up and down on his length, Fili gagging only halfway down his length, spit and precum drooling down Thorin’s length as his tongue lapped at the lower piercing, rewarded with the King’s cock throbbing and bobbing between his lips.

With a loud groan Thorin roughly pulled Fili up by his thick blond mane and shoved Kili off his leg. “Switch places. NOW.” Both heirs scrambled to switch places Kili more than worked up and eager to taste their uncle, too far gone to care about teasing those piercings and working his uncle up. Fili had already accomplished that, and needed no encouragement, his lips wrapped around his uncle’s tip and slid all the way down, lips buried in his soft but thick raven curls, gagging as the tip slid down his throat.

Fili immediately mounted Thorin’s thick thigh, nuzzling under his chin before kissing deeply, Thorin groaning as he tasted himself on his nephew’s lips, plundering his mouth, rewarded with submissive moans from him as well. Pulling back from the kiss for only a moment to look down at Kili as he took every inch of Thorin in his impossibly hot and wet throat, pushing on the back of his head to keep him down as he rutted up into his tight throat, grunting as Fili whined, Thorin gripping and stroking him to keep him quiet, accidentally squeezing him tightly as his balls pulled in tight and he spilled straight down his nephew’s throat, letting out a loud roar as he came, easing up on Kili’s hair so he could pull back with a loud gasp for air.

Kili was completely lost in his uncle’s scent, the thick musky scent of their uncle and King overwhelming his senses, feeling so full as Thorin’s cock was buried in his throat, lips stretched wide around his base, the bar piercing rubbing against his lower lip. His breath hitched as Thorin’s strong hand kept him down, quickly losing his ability to gasp for breath, whining and whimpering as he sucked, shivering and panicking as his head started to spin with arousal and lack of breath, taking sharp breaths through his nose, arousal flaring as he whined before suddenly feeling Thorin cum down his throat, straight into his belly. With that extremely filthy and arousing thought Kili came in his pants, keening loudly as he finally was allowed up, breathing heavily, his lips and chin drooling spit and cum, lips flushed and swollen.

Fili was equally lost as he humped into Thorin’s strong tight grip, watching him rut into and devastate Kili’s wonderful mouth, knowing just how wonderful it felt to be trapped in that tight heat.  He leaned into Thorin’s neck as he was stroked, whining loudly as he inhaled his uncle’s thick scent, clinging tightly to him, embarrassed at how quickly he came when their strong and powerful uncle suddenly came with a loud roar, accidentally spilling all over his hand and pants.

The larger and older dwarf groaned as he let his head fall back against the big tree, eyes closed tight for a moment as he tried not to pass out.  Not having cum that hard in a long time. But he was quite happy when he did open his eyes, rewarded by the very satiated and blissful look on both of his nephew’s faces. Although it wasn’t for long because Fili quickly nuzzled back into his uncle’s neck, buried his face against the warm flesh, groaning as Thorin leaned forward to scoop up Kili, getting him to mirror Fili’s position, the youngest dwarf quickly nuzzling in as well. 

Once again Thorin had his arms wrapped around his nephews, holding them close to him. Worried for a moment that Kili had not cum. “Kili?” Fili almost laughed at Kili’s dazed looked in his eyes as he looked up at their uncle. “Have you completed as well?” Kili smiled stupidly as he looked up at his uncle with a blush, looking down at the wet spot forming in the front of his pants.

“Y-Yes uncle. I have.”  Thorin smiled and kissed the top of each of their heads as they closed their eyes, holding them impossibly close.  Not even the kingdom of Erebor mattered to him as much as his two nephews did.  He smiled to himself as he held them close, in a strange way he knew his sister would be happy with him, keeping his sister-sons safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments, questions and concerns are always appreciated! ^_^


End file.
